


Ray Narvaez Jr Vs. The World

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, M/M, Scott Pilgrim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Ray Nevarez Jr. a twenty three year old slacker, in a band and has just met the guy of his dreams (Joel Heyman) except one problem is in the way, Joel has seven evil exes and they’re all going to kill Ray because he wants to go out with Joel. Also have I mentioned that Ray’s going out with this other guy.. Yeah that might be a problem too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago

In the mysterious land of Austin Texas

Ray Narvaez Jr was dating a high schooler

“So I heard you got a new boyfriend Ray.” Geoff asks sipping his coffee.  
“Yeah you’re fucking a child.” Michael chuckles leaning back in his chair.

“Is he hot?” Geoff asks.  
“What are you now Ray like twenty nine?” Michael asks.  
Ray ignores Michael and continues making his coffee and then turns around from the sink, leaning against it and looks at the two men.  
“He’s not a child, he’s seventeen; age of consent.” Ray explains.

“When did he turn seventeen like two days ago?” Michael asks sipping his own coffee “You know you’re still in a mourning period.

“That part of my life is over Michael.” Ray says.  
“Who is this guy anyway?” Lindsey asks.

“Her name is Kevin, he’s Chinese.” Ray says.  
“Wicked.” Lindsay says.  
Michael rolls his eyes and asks “Have you two even kissed?”

“Or done it?” Lindsay adds.  
Ray chuckles and nods his head in a no.

“We almost held hands once but he got too embarrassed.” He replies.  
“You live a sad, sad, sad life Ray; that must’ve been the highlight of your damn existence.” Michael mutters.

“How did you meet?” Geoff asks.

“Bus ride a couple of days ago, his mom was there and he dropped his books and I did the night thing and picked them up.” Ray explains  
“That’s the story?” Lindsay asks, trying to hide an obvious smirk “That’s it.”

“He was with his mom, that’s low dude even for you.” Geoff adds.

“You get your heart smashed into a million pieces by a guy and now you’re going out with a child, who I may add you met on a bus. I don’t get you sometimes Ray. I don’t ev-” Michael says but gets cut off.  
“When will we meet him?” Geoff asks before Michael could say anything else.  
The doorbell rings as if on cue and Ray says “That’s for me.”  
He walks over to open is and on the other side is a young Chinese boy with a mess of dark hair and red spreading across his cheeks and wearing his school uniform.  
“Um.. Hi.” Kevin asks nervously.  
“Promise to be good.” Ray says peeking his head through the doorway.  
“I promise to be good.” Kevin replies looking nervously at the older man.

“What the hell are you doing that poor kid Ray? Stop it.” Geoff yells from behind Ray.  
“That’s Geoff Ramsey, he’s the talent.” Ray explains.

“What’s up!” Geoff yells.

Ray steps back and let’s the younger boy come in.  
Geoff goes to Kevin and says “Nice to meet you.”

“He made me promise to be good.” Kevin says cautiously.  
“Are you normally bad?” Geoff asks.  
Kevin shakes his head in a no.  
“Then he was just kidding, don’t worry.” Geoff says comforting and patting Kevin on the shoulders.  
Kevin steps into the house and looks around and says “Wow.”

“This is Michael, he play drums. Michael this is Kevin.” Ray introduces as he walks further into the house.  
The entrance is full of amps, a few posters scattered on the walls, a guitar and a bass in the corner and drums in the other corner where Michael sits looking very unamused.  
Ray and Michael had a thing, a very brief thing… But we don’t talk about that, ever.

Kevin sits down on the lumpy couch and asks “Sorry, what was your name again?”

“Michael. Michael Jones.” He replies with a unamused look still on his face.  
“You play the drums?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Michael replies.  
“And this Lindsay.” Ray introduces grabbing his bass guitar.  
Lindsay sits down and relaxes into the the lumpy couch and introduces herself “Lindsay Tuggey, Ray can’t introduce for the life of him.”

“What do you play?” Kevin asks.  
“Nothing, I kind of just live here.” She shrugs.  
“Oh.” Kevin replies getting all red in the face.  
“Alright let’s start with Bad Luck Rage.” Ray says getting himself ready.  
“That’s not actually-” Geoff starts.  
“WE ARE ROOSTERTEETH AND WE’RE GOING TO FUCK YOU UP! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” Michael yells over Geoff.  
They start to play, Kevin watching closely at them with amazement in his eyes and his mouth agape even though most of the song was loud with little lyrics.  
They stop playing a short time later and Geoff looks at Lindsey and Kevin and asks “Did we suck?” 

Kevin nods his head in a no and Lindsey chuckles then says “You’re going to ask me that?”

“Again?” Ray asks.  
They play some more and again leaves Kevin starstruck .  
The night ends with Kevin and Ray at the bus stop and Kevin going on and on about the band.  
“You guys are amazing and just wow!” Kevin says heavily excited.  
The bus stop in front of them.  
“Wow.” He says as he get’s on to the bus.  
“I’ll come by.. I’ll come by after school tomorrow, okay?” Ray says waving to the younger boy.  
Kevin nods as the bus doors close and the bus drives off.  
“I just want something simple.” Ray mumbles as he walks back to the house.

AFTERWARDS

 

Ray, Michael, Geoff and Lindsey are sitting in one of the bedrooms, sitting there in silence until Geoff speaks up.  
“Kevin seems nice.” He says.  
“You really think so?” Ray smiles.  
“I could go for a high schooler.” Geoff jokes.  
“What about Griffon?” Lindsey asks looking up from the computer screen.  
“Well, if she didn’t exist in any universe.” Geoff chuckles.  
Michael looks pissed off and looks over at Ray then at his sock covered feet.  
“Ray, are you made of pure evil or do you enjoy making people suffer?” Michael asks looking away from his feet at to the far wall.  
“Are you asking I’m a player, I’m hurt Michael.” Ray says with a pout.  
“Wounded even?” Michael asks.  
“Yeah Michael, yeah.” Ray replies  
Michael mutters something inaudible,  
“What was that Michael?” Geoff asks.  
“Nevermind.” Michael replies.  
“So what did you guys think of practice?” Geoff asks trying to change the subject.  
Michael and Ray was a weak spot for the group and we’re still not going to talk about that.

Much Later

 

“I’m home Gavin.” Ray says walking into the basement apartment.  
“Seems the bloody cradle snatcher is home, can we stop sharing a bed now?” Gavin asks looking at the Puerto Rican.  
Ray takes off his shoes and asks “Do you see another bed in here?”  
Gavin looks around the room as Ray ducks into the washroom.  
Everything belonged to Gavin except for one poster hanging on the wall; the bed, the chair, the television, the shitty computer and even the small things like kitchen utensils.  
“Guess you’re right.” gavin says with a shrug and goes to reading his newspaper again.  
Ray comes out of the washroom drying his hands on his jeans and says “Don’t tell many people about the seventeen year old thing, promise?”  
“I promise, I promise on the Queen.” Gavin promises  
“Ever since I met you I have never heard you say something so… British. Are you fucking Dan again?” Ray asks looking suspiciously at the Brit.  
Gavin glares at Ray before looking back at his newspaper.  
“ I mostly mean Barbra.” Ray states “You know how she gets about gossip.”

“Well you know me.” Gavin shrugs.

“That’s the scary part.” Ray says going over to fridge and grabbing a coke.  
Gavin looks up and says “That’s mine.”

Ray cracks it open and starts chugging it and giving Gavin the finger.  
“Fine then.” Gavin says getting up and getting his phone out and dials a number.  
He slams the bathroom door and Ray asks “Who are you texting?”  
The phone rings at an ear piercing level.  
“A seventeen year old really Ray?” A voice shouts from the other line.  
“Hi Barbara and who told yo- Gavin that gossip whore.” Ray hisses to himself.  
“You know me” Gavin says opening the door and giving him a cheeky wink before shutting the door.  
“Damn Gavin!” Ray shouts at the direction of the bathroom.  
“So who’s this mystery boy or girl, I can’t keep track anymore.” Barbara asks.  
Ray puts the feel of his hand into his forehead and replies with “Kevin, Kevin Ling; he’s Chinese.”

“A seventeen year old Asian school boy?” She asks.  
“It’s uniform school as well.” Ray meekly adds.  
“You’re kidding me right?” She asks.  
“No I’m not.” He says flopping down on the foton him and Gavin both share.  
‘Why are you doing this?” She asks.  
“I just want something simple.” He groans.  
“It’s been a year since he broke up with you, are you actually moving on or is this some copeing mechanism or are you just insane?” She asks.  
“Can I get back to you on that?” Ray groans.

 

Next day

“I do not want to be here Ray and you know it.” Gavin growls, glaring at Ray as the high schoolers leave the main building of the school.  
“This school probably has British guys here.”  
“I bloody hate you.” Gavin sneers “I wouldnt dare to think of dating a high schooler, you donut.”  
“Well it’s not dating, I’m only allowed to see him when the sun is out.”   
“So it’s a playdate then?” Gavin remarks.  
“That just sounds worse.” Ray mutters.  
Kevin dashes towards Ray and yells “Ray!” he slows down as he gets closer.  
“This is Gavin Free, my idiot gay roommate.” Ray introduces.  
“I have another guy in my class who’s gay too.” Kevin smiles.  
“Does he have an accent?” Gavin asks.  
“Go now Gav, be gone.” Ray says pointing to the direction of the basement apartment.  
Before Gavin leaves he looks at Kevin and says “You’re too good for him, you’re also too bloody young; run, run while you still can.”

Then backs away and walks home.  
“He’s weird.” Kevin remarks.  
“It’s probably just a British thing.” Ray shrugs.  
“Want to get pizza?” Kevin asks looking up at Ray.  
“Fuck yeah.” Ray responds.

As they walk to the closest pizza place Kevin is going on about high school drama.

“So Rick is into this white girl but he also made out with this other girl. Everyone thinks that Mark wears eyeliner on a daily basis and Mina still wants to do him.” He explains

Ray just nods along.  
After they get the pizza Kevin still goes on about high school drama but now comments on the different people and laughs.  
“Want to go here?” Ray asks pointing to the Thrift Shop sign above them.  
“Sure.” Kevin smiles.  
They both go inside and look through the racks.  
“Most of the stuff must seem boring to you.” Kevin says.  
“Want to hear about Geoff Ramsey’s life or Michael’s life?” Ray asks sarcastically.  
“Why do you refer to him by his full name?” Kevin asks looking over the rack to Ray.  
“His band, his rules.” Ray shrugs.

“Who ever the band belongs to, I like it.” Kevin smiles.

“Thanks, I’ll pass that along.” Ray smirks.  
“I never listened to cool music before, mostly just piano and stuff but never what you guys play.” Kevin admits pulling a shirt off but then putting it back on the rack almost immediately.  
“Why don’t you try it on?” Ray suggests.

“No, it’s not my style.” Kevin shrugs.  
After a while they leave and walk down the street to Ray’s home.  
“I’ve never gone out with someone so talented, or even someone at all.” Kevin shrugs as they walk down the street.  
“It’s okay, I know what that’s like.” Ray says ruffling the younger man’s hair  
“I bet you’ve gone out with tonnes of people.” Kevin chuckles.  
“But none were you.” Ray smiles.  
“I’ve never kissed girl either.” Kevin admits.  
“It’s alright neither have I.” Ray smiles.  
“Of course you haven’t.” Kevin chuckles, his face lighting up.  
“Here’s my home.” Ray presents  
“Am I allowed in?” Kevin asks

“No, it’s more of a two person limit inside at one time type thing.” Ray explains  
“Ok okay.” Kevin agrees

“I’ll walk you to the bus stop to make up for it.” Ray suggests  
Later that night Ray falls asleep and has a dream, an odd dream.  
“Fuck man, I’m so alone. So, so alone.” Ray mutters.  
He finds himself in a desert, sand for miles and the only other living this is a single cacti.  
“Oh God.” Ray groans dropping to his knees.  
Someone runs by and says “You’re not alone.”

“What?” Ray asks  
The person is a male with short dark hair, a crooked smile and looks about in his forties.

“You’re having a stupid dream, wake up for God sake kid.” He says before leaving.  
“Can we make out?” Ray asks before waking up.  
He lies awake and looks up at the dark ceiling.  
“Who was that?” He questions still looking up as if the ceiling would have answers.

“Who was what?” Gavin asks groggily.  
“Shut up Gav.” Ray says not breaking his contact from the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray, Gavin and another guy named Other Ray find themselves at a sushi shop near the basement apartment.  
“Do you want the last piece?” Other Ray asks.  
“No, it’s fine go ahead.” Gavin replies “I’m full or am I just full of bloody kindness right now.”

“No Gavin, I insist.” Ray says.

Other Ray reaches over and takes the last piece of the sushi boat and says “Yoink” as he’s taking it off.  
“You deserve it more than I do Other Ray.” Ray smiles.  
“Damn straight bitch.” Other Ray replies.  
“Thanks for lunch Gavin.” Ray hanks taking a sip of his drink.  
“No problem you donut.” Gavin smiles lazily.  
Ray puts his drink down and says “I just remembered. I had this totally awesome and weird dream!”

“Can we skip the dream time? I’m not interested in your dreams.” Other Ray mutters.  
“But.. It’s totally.. Awesome.. It’s.. You’re not the boss of me?” Ray says looking over at Other Ray.

Afterwards he finds himself on the bus ready to get Kevin.  
“Who was that guy..” Ray ponders.

Austin Library

“Okay, this should be enough.” Kevin says grabbing another book from the shelf and putting on top of the pile that Ray is carrying. 

“This is so weird.” Ray says.  
“What’s weird?” Kevin asks looking over to Ray.

“Libraries always remind me of grade school.” Ray replies still look at the towering shelves.  
“That must’ve been a long time ago.” Kevin remarks.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.” Ray says as they start to walk down the stairs.  
Halfway down Ray stops and looks at the counter at the bottom of the stairs.

It’s the guy from his dream handing a package to someone on the other side of the counter.  
He looks over to Kevin and Ray before looking back at the guy behind the counter.

“Just sign here.” He says.

“Do you know him?” Kevin asks suspiciously.  
“Isn’t he too old to be a delivery boy?” Ray asks.

He finds himself in a blur for the rest of the day.  
“Ray! Ray!” Geoff yells snapping Ray back into reality like a swift punch in the gut.

“You fucking idiot.” Michael mutters.  
“You played one note the whole time, is Kevin being a distraction?” Geoff asks.  
“My hand slipped.” Ray replies, still looking dazed.  
“I’ll be more quiet, I’m sorry.” Kevin apologizes.  
“Alright let’s do this again.” Geoff says a bit frustrated.

“What?” Ray asks.  
“You’re a fucking moron Ray.” Michael mutters.  
Later that night Ray finds himself in another dream, except this time their on stage but Kevin is on stage playing a saxaphone. In the corner of his eye he notices the delivery boy.

“Am I dreaming?” Ray asks looking at the older man.  
“Good call kid.” He replies before Ray wakes up.  
“Damn it, not again.” Ray mutters.

Beside Ray he can hear Gavin making out with Other Ray.  
The next night Ray, Geoff, Michael and Lindsey are walking down the street.

“Where are we goooing?” Ray whines.  
“I told you like two minutes ago.” Geoff says sharply.  
“Still, I forgot.” Ray pouts.  
“It’s not my fault you’re a moron.” Geoff explains.  
“We’re going to a party you fucking idiot!” Michael shouts at him before turning around to not face him.  
“The one at Griffon’s.” Lindsay adds.

“Am I going to be a weird third wheel now.” Ray complains.  
“You won’t if you leave me alone with her.”Geoff counters.  
“True.” Ray sighs.  
Inside the house the party is crowded, people everywhere. Lindsay and Ray are standing in the middle of one of the rooms in dead silence as the sounds in the room around them buzzes with life.  
“I’m going to go pee due to boredom.” Ray says walking away from Lindsay and farther into the house.

As he walks down the hall he notices Burnie sitting on the stairs.   
“Hey dude.” Ray says stopping and leaning over the railing.  
“Hey Ray, my man what’s up?” He says.  
“Nice party, right? Anyway, you know everyone, right?” Ray asks.  
“That’s correct.” Burnie replies.  
“I know this really lacks detail but, have you seen a guy, he looks too old the be here around really late thirties or forties with dark hair?” Ray asks.  
“You mean Joel, right?” Burnie asks.  
“Yeah.. I don’t know, maybe.” Ray replies not too sure how to respond to that question.  
“Yeah, Joel Heyman. Someone said he was going to be here tonight and fyi, he’s not too old to be here. Go see if he’s here; he might be.” Burnie replies.  
Ray walks away with a thanks and starts his search for Joel Heyman.  
The masses of people crowd every room and corridor in this whole house. He walks into one of the room and sees in the mess of people off to one of the walls him, Joel Heyman.  
Ray crushes his cup and sneakily makes his way through the room to the far wall.  
“Hi there, I’m Ray Narvaez.” He smiles.

Joel looks over and says “Joel Heyman.” then adds “Don’t you look a little young to be here?”

“Yeah.” Ray chuckles “Too young. So what’s up?”  
“Nothing.” Joel replies.  
“I like your shirt.” Ray compliments.  
“It’s just a plain white button up shirt.” Joel says.  
“Uh.. Yeah.. It’s nice anyway.” Ray says “Am I dreaming? Because I think I’ve seen you before.”

He just looks at Ray and an awkward silence kicks in.

“I’m going to leave you alone forever now.” Ray states.  
“Thanks.” Joel responds before Ray flees to awkwardness.  
Then he stalked him until he left the party

“Dude!” Ray shouts at Lindsay.

“What?” She shouts back.

“He’s totally real!” Ray shouts as he passes by her.  
“Who’s real?” She asks but he’s too far away.  
He runs to Burnie and sits beside him.

“What do you know about him?” Ray asks.  
“I heard he’s from New York, been in town for a few weeks; something about a boyfriend. I’m not too sure if he’s living here now or just visiting.” Burnie replies “Go ask Monica and Rachel.”

Ray gets up and goes up to the two girls.  
Monica looks bitchy and Rachel looks dorky, they contrast each other in a very odd way.

“Do you two know Joel Heyman?” He asks.  
“I think he has a boyfriend Ray, forget about it.” Rachel replies.  
“He’s totally banging some guy, are you seriously thinking about going out with him?” Monica adds.

“Yeah maybe..” Ray says looking down at his shoes.

“Try Griffon, it’s her party.” Rachel says pointing to the direction she is in.  
“Thanks ladydudes.” He says as he starts walking away.  
He walks over to Griffon and Geoff.  
“Hey Griffon, did you invite Joel Heyman?” Ray asks.  
“Yes I did, why do you want to know?” SHe asks.  
“What do you know about him?”   
“He’s a Amazon delivery guy, I see him a lot at the place I work at. He moved to town a couple of weeks ago.” She explains.  
“Didn’t he have a bad break up?” Geoff asks.

Griffon smacks him in the chest and says “I didn’t want him to know that.” then turns back to Ray whose eyes have liten up.

“He really did?” He asks.  
“Yes he did, I forbid you to hit on him; plus he’s too old for you.” She warns.  
“Don’t worry; he’s dating a high schooler; his mourning period is done.” Geoff assures her.  
“That still counts as one. I just don’t want another person getting hurt, especially all the collateral damage that seems to follow you everywhere.” She says “It probably wasn’t even bad, the details are vague; something about New York and some guy named Patrick.”

“Something about him.” Ray says as he starts to stare off into oblivion.  
“Forget it Ray Narvaez Jr.” Griffon warns.  
“Okay, fine.” He groans.

Later That Evening.

The door to the apartment opens and Gavin staggers in.

“Guess who’s drunk!” He giggles and he chucks his keys at Ray’s head.

“I guess Gavin fucking Free.” Ray groans.  
“You guessed right!” Gavin shouts as he sits down then flops on the foton on top of Ray.  
“Ow.” He groans.

“How did tonight go?” Gavin asks happily.  
“I met a guy.”

“Oh a guy?”

“Yeah a guy, his name is Joel. I think I’m in love with him. I saw him at the library and then at the party; he’s the guy of my dreams.” Ray explains “But there’s a problem.”

“Is it the play dates you have with Kevin?” Gavin asks.

“Let’s not talk about that, anymore. Goodnight idiot.”

“Good night cradle snatcher.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray wakes up and hears the sound of frying bacon.

“I’m making baaaacon! Want any or are you too hungover?” Gavin chimes in.

“I don’t drink asshole.” Ray groans.  
“Then anyway, bacon!” Gavin says happily.  
After a couple of minutes Gavin comes over and hands Ray a plate of bacon and he starts eating it.  
Halfway through eating Ray looks up to Gavin and asks “Hey, Amazon.com, that’s an online bookstore or whatever, right?”  
“Yeah, it is.” Gavin responds.  
“What’s the website?” Ray asks taking another bite of bacon.

Gavin sits there, in a bit of shock for a second then responds “Amazon.com?”

“Thanks!” Ray says going over to the computer.  
“When the hell have you wanted to read so badly?” Gavin asks.  
Ray clicks around and replies “It’s more of a CD thing, can I use your credit card information.”

Gavin smacks the heel of his hand into his forehead and replies quietly “I’m supposed to be the babbling idiot.”  
“You’ve got mail!” The computer says.  
“This computer says I have mail.” Ray says with amazement in his voice.

“Whatever Ray.” Gavin mutters.  
“Dear Mr. Narvaez. It has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon. My name is Josh Gomes and blah, blah.. This is..” Ray says out loud.  
“What?” Gavin asks.  
“This is.!!” Ray says louder.  
“What is it!” Gavin says louder.

“Boring… Delete!” Ray says clicking the delete button.

Afterwards Ray sits in front of the door and completely still.  
“Ray, what are you doing, are you waiting for the package you just ordered?” Gavin asks.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Ray replies.  
The doorbell rings and Ray shouts “Woo!” then gets back up to go to the door.  
Ray opens the door and sees Kevin.  
“Oh hey.” He says

“What’s up? Attack hugs! Remember how we’re hanging out today? Hi Gavin.” Kevin explains wrapping his arms around Ray.

“How could I possibly forget?” Ray chuckles nervously.  
Ray leaves with kevin and sees extremely uninterested in anything Kevin has to say.  
They go to the pizza shop and then the thrift store. Kevin goes on about high school drama and the girls that his parents are trying to put him with but even that doesn’t spark Ray’s interest at all.  
On the way to the bus stop Ray is most responsive.  
“So why did you come to Austin if you lived in new York.” Kevin asks

“I needed to get away.” Ray responds

“Where are your parents, still in new York?”Kevin asks.

“I don’t know I think they went to Europe or something.” Ray shrugs.

They reach a corner and Ray turns to Kevin.

“I can go on from here, since you live in the opposite direction from here.” Kevin suggests.

“You sure there?” Ray asks.

Kevin nods his head and says “Yep, I’m sure.” then hugs Ray tightly.  
“Um.. Okay. Thanks.” Ray says nervously.  
Kevin leans in and kisses Ray passionately on the lips, Ray looks wided eyed at the younger boy as he’s kissing him. Kevin quickly pulls away leaving a trail of spit between them.

Ray’s face is a deep red and looks at Kevin and says nervously “I’ll see you tomorrow at band practice Kevin!” before running off back to the apartment.

Ray finally gets to the apartment after running for five minutes and quickly gets inside.  
“Did my CD’s come in?” He asks.

Gavin looks up from the television screen and replies with a simple “No.”  
“Why?” Ray asks out loud.  
“It won’t come till Monday you donut, well that’s the earliest it will come, even that seems unrealistic since you put the order in less than twelve hours ago.” Gavin explains.

“NOOOO!” Ray shouts before slumping and defeatedly laying down on the foton.  
“Why are you so eager for this delivery anyway?” Gavin asks not looking at the defeated man.

“I can’t answer that right now, just leave me here and I’m going to sleep for the next sixteen hours.” Ray groans getting under the blanket.

Sunday Evening

“So.. I got us a show.” Geoff says looking over at Ray and Michael.  
“Oh yeah?” Ray asks.  
“In this industry we call them gig, Geoff.” Micheal says.|  
“Oh my gosh when?!” Kevin asks overly excited.  
“It’s on Wednesday as the Yellow Kite. This guy at work was all like “Hey Geoff do you know anyone in a band” and I was like-” Geoff starts before Ray cuts him off.  
“Great story, man.” He says.  
“I’ll have to pull off something major to get out of the house then.” Kevin ponders out loud.

Ray puts his arm around the younger boy and says “It’s okay if you can’t come, we kind of suck anyway.”  
“But Ray, he’s out biggest fan.” Michael says in a dead tone voice.  
Lindsay sniffs then runs out of the room with a trail of boo hoos and Michael calling out “Other than you Lindsay!!”

“I’ll find a way to come, I’ll bring some friends too. I think they’ll love you guys.” Kevin says.

“Cool man. Just say you’re doing some studying crap.” Geoff suggests.  
“So who are we playing with?” Ray asks curiously.  
“Science and the Geeks.” Geoff replies harshly “Those little dicks.”  
Ray nods and says “I hate those guys. That one band with Science or whatever the hell his name is. They are a bunch of dicks.”

Later that night Ray’s asleep and stuck in his dream world again. This time he’s in the halls of his old high school and walking down one of the halls someone comes out one of the windows holding a package and safety goggles covering his eyes as he speeds off. It’s Joel.  
Ray follows close behind and notices the man has stopped at a door that looks strikingly like the front door of the apartment.  
“Hey.” Ray says before waking up.  
He lies there and says “Hey” again before getting up. He rushes to the door and opens it just as Joel presses the doorbell.  
He’s outside with black jeans and hoodie with safety goggles on top of his head and he’s holding a package.  
“Um.. Ray Narvaez Jr?” He says reading it from the package.  
“Do you want to go out sometime, I think we should really go out sometime.” Ray blurts out.  
“Um.. No.. That;s okay. Can you just sign here?” Joel suggests holding out the package.  
“Hey look. I just woke up and you were in my dream holding the same package.. Is that weird?” Ray explains.  
“Oh now I recognize you.” Joel says “You were dreaming and I just used this really handy and convenient subspace highway. It’s like three miles in fifteen seconds-”

“What? A subspace highway?” Ray questions before Joel can go on.  
“Yeah, what about it?” Joel asks.  
“You’re talking crazy.”

“They don’t teach you that in schools around here?” Joel asks.  
“I’m not from here but elaborate for me.” Ray replies.  
“It’s basically like rapid transit? Subspace highways?” Joel tries to explain.  
“Is it like in Super Mario 2?” Ray asks.

“Nope, not really. Not at all like that.” Joel responds biting the end of the pen.  
“So I’m guessing you’re from New York?” Ray asks trying to get away from the subspace topic.  
“Yeah.. Am I coming off rude or something like that?”

“You don’t remember me do you? We, um, met at Griffon’s party the other day. Joel Heyman, right?” Ray says trying to sound cool about the whole thing.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry. You asked me about my shirt and I thought you were mental. I’m sorry.” Joel apologizes, red creeping onto his face.

“No it’s cool, I get that alot.” Ray smiles.  
“You really do have to sign this though.” Joel says.  
“But if you sign for it, you’ll leave.” Ray says with a look of sadness.  
“Yeah, I’m sort of on the clock.” Joel explains pulling up his sleeve and pointing to his watch.  
“Can we go out sometime? I mean.. Can we maybe hang out and get to know each other. Since you’re new in town and I’ve been here for awhile- I mean.. I mean there are other reasons why i want to see you again.” Ray explains nervously.  
“You’re all over the place.” Joel replies.  
“But I’m sincere!” Ray says.  
“Sincerely lame, maybe.” Joel smirks “I think I may need to find a new route to travel if you’re going to be obsessed.”

“I’m not obsessed!” Ray protests “Another option could be maybe hanging out with me.”  
“You want me to hang out with you? Aren’t I a little too old?”  
“If that’s cool with you.” Ray responds “And you’re not too old.”  
“How about tonight? Can you please just sign for these CDs now.” Joel asks.  
Ray quickly takes the package and signs it quickly.

“So around eight o’clock tonight?”

“Alright there Mr. Narvaez Jr., tonight at eight.” Joel says taking the package back.


	4. Chapter 4

“C’mon kid, I’m older than you and I’ve made it to the top faster than you.” Joel jokes waiting on the younger man.  
Ray gets to the top of the staircase and the pair start to walk.  
“It’s getting cooler out isn’t it.” Ray smiles looking over at Joel.  
“Yeah. What’s with the X on your jacket.” Joel comments pointing at the left shoulder of Ray’s jacket.  
“Oh this, well obviously one of us went to professor Xavier’s school for gifted youngster and one of us didn’t.” Ray explains proudly.  
“Looks like one of us is a total nerd and the other isn’t. Did you make the patch yourself?” Joel jokes.

“I don’t have to answer that.” Ray replies, a blush creeping down his neck and face.  
They continue walking and Ray asks “How did you end up in Austin?”

“Well.. I.. I got this job at Amazon and I needed someone here and Patrick did say Austin was one of those great cities.”

“Who’s Patrick, is he your boyfriend?” Ray asks.  
“He’s… He’s a friend. Anyway, what do you do?” Joel asks going ahead of Ray.  
“I’m between jobs.” Ray lies with a shrug as Joel goes over to the metal swings.  
“Well.. My last job is a really long story, filled with sighs. Maybe we can get into it in a later volume.” Ray responds sitting on the swing beside Joel.  
“I don’t even want to talk about my last job.” Joel admits.

“Maybe volume three for that.” Ray says looking over at Joel.  
“So the subspace highways.. whatever man.” Ray says starting to swing a bit.  
“You’re really obsessed with them aren’t you?” Joel jokingly asks.  
“It’s not obsessed, it’s just weird.” Ray replies.  
Joel swings higher and says “Well you sleep with a guy right?”

“Um.. Yeah..” Ray replies nervously as he stops swinging.  
“I was just guessing from having seen your apartment but you really do.” Joel laughs still swinging.

“It’s just.. We’re just poor! We can’t afford two bed or a bigger place! It’s not like that, he’s banging another guy!” Ray defends.  
“Relax kid. I believe you, I think it’s funny how you asked me out and you’re sleeping with a dude.” Joel chuckles starting to slow his swinging down.  
They get up and walk to the staircase as rain starts to fall.

“I feel like an idiot.” Ray says running his fingers through his hair.  
“You’re probably not that stupid.” Joel comforts putting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.  
“Well, I’m mostly stupid.” Ray shrugs.  
“You are definitely if you want to go out with me.” Joel says taking his hand off Ray’s shoulder.

“Wait.. What.. No. I was clever to convince you to come out though.” Ray defends.  
“Yeah, I should’ve checked the weather before I left.” Joel states putting his hand out for the heavy rain drops to touch his skin.  
“It’s normally this cold around here.” Ray says zipping up his sweater more.  
“Is it snowing?” Joel asks looking up at the dark sky.

They continuing walking at the snow continues to fall.  
“The weather must be much worse where you’re from?” Ray asks.

“Not really, just more snow.” Joel shrugs.  
“And where is that?” Ray asks looking at him.

Joel starts to run through the thin layer of snow.  
“Where are you from?” He asks.

“North.” Ray responds trying to sound mysterious.  
“Where north?” Joel asks as Ray catches up with him.  
“New York.” Ray replies catching up to Joel.

“I guess you’re used to snow as well.” Joel smiles.  
“Yeah, are you?” Ray asks.

“I’m from the area you are from.” Joel responds.

The snow gets abnormally thick and more frequent.  
“This is insane, isn’t it too goddamn warm for this kind of shit.” Ray mutters.  
“There’s a thing somewhere.” Joel says.  
“I’m blind help me.” Ray says trying to go forward but can barely see anything.

Joel grabs his hand and says “C’mon this way.”  
Ray nods and grips Joel’s hand.  
Joel catches sight of the door in the midst of all the snow.  
“This way.” He says before opening the door and pulling both of them in it.  
It’s empty darkness, the only other thing there being another door which Joel leads both of them through.  
They get into Joel’s house and peel off their wet clothes.  
“This thing was an unmitigated disaster!” Ray smiles broadly.  
“I think “Act of God” is a decent excuse for a crappy date, kid.” Joel smiles putting his coat up.

Ray does the same and asks “So this was a date, right?”

‘Did I say date? Slip of the tongue.” Joel shrugs then adds “Anyway.. The night isn’t over yet.”

They both climb the stairs to the kitchen and Ray sits down.

“Want tea?” Joel asks.  
“Sure.” Ray replies.

“What kind?” Joel asks turning to the cabinet.  
“There’s more than one kind?” Ray questions.  
“Yes, there is kid. There is blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle coconut, chamomile, blueberry chamomile, decaf vanilla walnut, constant comment and earl grey.” Joel lists off.  
“Did you make some of those up and why do you have so much tea?” Ray asks shivering a little.  
“It was a going away gift because people think I drink tea. I’m thinking of drinking sleepytime.” Joel replies taking the box out of the cabinet  
“That sounds good.” Ray replies shivering.  
Joel makes the tea and sets it down on the table then says “You look like you’re going to die, let me get you a blanket.”

“That’d be awesome actually.” Ray smiles still shivering like a maniac.  
Joel goes down the hall and leave Ray behind. Ray sits there for a bit and then gets too cold and too anxious to wait anymore.  
He finds Joel’s bedroom and sees him shirtless looking into the closet. He turns around and says “Kid, I’m changing.”

Ray covers his eyes and yells “Aaa! I’m just… Cold.”

Something warm wraps around him and Joel asks “Does this help?”

“What.. What is that? It’s really warm.” Ray replies with a smile.  
Ray opens his eyes to see Joel’s arms wrapped around his waist.  
“Oh..” Ray barely says, a dark red creeping over his face.  
“I’m cold too.” Joel Says hugging the younger man tighter.  
They lean in slowly and kiss passionately. After sometime they pull apart and Ray asks “Were you.. Were you just going to bring the blanket from your bed?”

“I guess..” Joel replies.  
“Maybe we should both get under it.. Since we’re so cold..”

“Well… What about our tea?” Joel asks.

“What about it?” Ray asks with a wink.

The both go to the bed and strip all of their clothes except for their underwear then slip into the bed and make out heavily.

Ray barely gets out “I..I’m not sure if I..”  
Joel lies down and says “I changed my mind.”

“Changed it to what?” Ray asks.

“I don’t want to have sex with you Narvaez. Not right now.” Joel replies facing Ray.  
“That’s okay. That’s cool.” Ray responds with a smile.

Joel snuggles closer to Ray and says “It’s not like I’m going to send you home, kid. You can sleep in my bed tonight but, I reserve the right to my change my mind about sex.”  
“That’s okay. I don’t have a problem with that.. WIth.. You know, this.” Ray says.  
“It’s not bad.”

“Um.. I think you’re awesome. I can’t believe your bed.” Ray smiles.  
“Yeah?” Joel asks.  
“Yeah. And I.. I mean I didn’t want to have sex with you. I don’t now I feel weird and it’s been a really, really long time.” Ray says.

“Imagine how I feel.” Joel jokes leaning over to kiss Ray.

Ray just chuckles and says “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, kid.” Joel says.  
The morning comes soon and Ray wakes up to see Joel brushing his teeth and still shirtless.  
“What time is it?” Ray asks groggily.  
“Almost eight a.m.” Joel replies.  
“I wish I could turn into a morphing ball and just roll into the bathroom without getting up.” Ray groans.  
“I used to know a guy who could do that. He said it kind of sucked.” Joel says getting out of the washroom and clicking the light off.  
“You’re ruining my illusions!” Ray cries.  
“Get up like a normal person. I have to work soon.” Joel says ripping the blanket off of Ray.

Ray groans and gets off the bed.  
“You know I think this may be weird but I only ordered those CD’s just to see you and I was surprised that it was you.”

“It’s not weird, I’m the only delivery guy in the downtown area.” Joel shrugs as he starts to make the bed.

Ray pulls on his clothes and asks “They only need one?”

“Well when they got on this good, kid they don’t need anymore.” Joel replies.

They leave the house and Ray says “Umm. Oh! My band has a show on Wednesday at the Yellow Kite at nine p.m.”  
“You have a band?” Joel questions.  
“Yeah, we’re really bad, please say you’ll come.” Ray says practically begging.  
“Well.. Yeah okay. Nine p.m tomorrow; I’ll be there.” Joel responds as he walks away from Ray who is still standing there.

Eventually

“Close the bloody door it’s cold as hell out there!” Gavin shouts as Ray comes in.  
“Really, it’s that cold. Don’t you come from a country that is cold most of the time?” Ray questions as he takes his sweater off.

“Shut up, I’ve gotten used to the weather here.” Gavin defends “Also there’s a letter on the bar.”

Ray walks over and grabs the letter then sits down on the foton.  
“Did you sleep with Joel last night?” Gavin asks

“We did sleep but there was no sex.” Ray replies.  
“You knob.” Gavin chuckles “also you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend.”  
Ray opens the letter and starts reading it out loud “Dear Mr. Narvaez. My name is Josh Gomes and I’m.. Uh huh, received no reply to my e-mail of Saturday which consisted of a fair warning. Blah, blah, blah.”

“So the usual?” gavin asks.  
“I’m not interested in what this guy is selling.” Ray replies crumpling up the paper and throwing in the corner then lies down.  
“Oh,hey, we have a show tomorrow at the Yellow Kite, you should come.” He suggests.  
“I’ll come only if you break up with Kevin tonight, that poor misguided angel.” Gavin says.  
“But I don’t want too!” Ray complains.  
“Just bloddy do it Ray then you can butt fuck Joel.” Gavin says.

Ray groans and buries himself under the blankets then says “Fine.”


End file.
